Can I Lean On You?
by NeroMustDie15
Summary: Lightning and Hope both have a horrible day and come home feeling like crap. Sometimes certain days are made unlivable by certain things. But then there are those things or those people that make life livable again. Sorry for the sucky summary. Read and review! Fluffy! Light/Hope. Check out my other story Unseen and Undone. Sorry guys, tis a oneshot.


Can I Lean On You?

Lightning hastily and angrily unlocked the front door to her modest apartment. Not two steps into the doorway and her gym bag was against the wall with a resounding thud. She walked to the recliner in the center of the room and sank down into it. Work totally. Fucking. Sucked. Today was Recruit Training Day and well, as you can probably already tell didn't go too well. The sergeant was stuck with a bunch of new recruits who didn't know a pistol from a peashooter. All day she had dealt with "accidental" misfires, horseplay and whining. They also couldn't follow an order for shit. If this was what the GC's future looked like, Lightning would probably resign before the year was out. Of course how could she? It was the only life she'd ever known, quitting the GC would be like quitting the rest of her life.

Anyways, the day had started out bad in the first place. Both her and Hope had woken up an hour late leading Lightning to rush the teen off to school in a pair of slacks and a tank top. Of course, Hope apologized the whole way saying he was sorry and he'd forgotten set his alarm. In the end the pinkette waved him off telling him it was no problem and wishing him a good day and him doing the same. Her heart warmed at the thought of the white-haired teenager. If it ever came down to it, she'd jump in front of a train for that boy, and she was by no means exaggerating.

The pink-haired woman had calmed down considerably since coming home ten minutes ago, and actually started to relax. Deciding there was no harm in it; she walked to the fridge and got a beer. After downing a few gulps of the bitter liquid, Lightning decided that a nap didn't sound like such a bad idea either. The sergeant had been let off early at about one and Hope didn't get out of school until three. The fact that she'd have alcohol in her system when she went to get him didn't faze her. One beer wouldn't hurt. The pinkette set her alarm and laid back in the recliner, five minutes later and she was out like a light.

-Some time later-

_Beep,beep,beep,beep_

The half-awake, half-asleep (but mostly half-asleep) Lightning Farron wrinkled her brow in irritation. She reached over to click the 'sleep' button on the infernal device but forgot she was in a recliner, lost her balance, and fell on the floor face first. The pinkette could now logically conclude that her tits where at the very least one cup size smaller as a result of the fall. Looking up from her spot on the floor at the clock, she read the time.

3:45PM

Suddenly remembering that she had a white-haired teenager to pick up from school, Lightning panicked. She ran to her room and looked for her hairbrush. She rigorously started brushing the knots out of her hair that came as a side-effect from sleeping. Then the sergeant ran to the bathroom and grabbed her makeup, which only consisted of a few things because Lightning didn't need much to look beautiful. Rapidly, she began brushing a pink shade of blush on her cheeks. After she was done she looked in the mirror and stopped. _Why do I need to put makeup on? It's just Hope, it's not like we're dating._ She thought. The pinkette's cheeks turned scarlet at the thought. The pink-haired woman grabbed her keys and began walking toward the door when it opened.

And there was Hope, only he looked like Lightning did when she got off work earlier that day. His hair was sticking up all over his head, he had dark circles under his eyes, his posture was sagging and he was dragging his feet, and to top it all off he didn't look like he'd got much sleep the night before. The poor teenager looked like he was gonna fall on his face any second. Even as he moved to the couch he fell into it more that sat on it.

Lightning's heart plummeted a few feet in her chest at the sight. Hope looked horrible. He was obviously tired, but to her he looked exhausted. Like every ounce of physical strength had been drained from his body. The thin teen must've had a bad day just like her; in fact he might have had worse. Lightning walked over right next to him and sat down, putting a slender arm around him and pulling him into a hug.

"Hope I'm sorry I didn't pick you up. Work was horrible. When I got home I fell right to sleep" She said with a good measure of apology in her voice. "How did you get home?" She asked.

"Gadot drove me home." Hope said. Etro, even when he talked he sounded tired. Hope's face donned a slight smile when he said, "He told me I looked like a zombie and asked if I had been sleeping lately. He also asked me if anyone had been picking on me." This time the teen laughed. "He cracked his knuckles and said pounding jerks is what I do for a living"

Lightning smiled. She'd never had a problem with Gadot, he was not as loud as Snow and he actually thought once in a while. Then she felt a wave of anger pass through her, if Hope did have people picking on him, they were gonna be on the business end of her gunblade. Then the pinkette asked, "What did happen today? You kinda _do_ look like a zombie." She joked pulling Hope into her and laying back a little supporting the teen on her chest.

For a second Hope's features turned a brighter red than the blush that Lightning was wearing. After seemingly regaining his composure, the teen chewed his lip and said, "Where to start, where to start…" After a minute or two he finally spoke up again. "Ah! Well, it started when I got chewed out by my English teacher for not finishing my essay. I was gonna do that this morning but I forgot to set my alarm. Then it got worse when my Chemistry teacher said finals were coming up. Next class after that we had to run two miles. And then to top it all off I slept like an insomniac last night. How about you?" He said while looking up at her.

For a moment the pink-haired woman felt her breath hitch and a tingle travel down her body to her most sensitive place, as a result of Hope's warm breath on her neck. She shook the feeling away and said, "Oh, my day started sucking when I walked into Amodar's office. One of the men from the higher ups was there and decided to make an example out of me for being late. Then, I got stuck with a bunch of recruits who during the time I spent trying to instruct them were shooting at each other with the pistols they were given. By the time I got home I had a headache the size of Snow." Lightning told her entire explanation in a tone of playful sarcasm.

Hope then donned a look of amazement and said, "Oh my gosh, the great and almighty Lightning being beaten by a bunch of bumbling idiots? Unheard of!" Then both Lightning and Hope began laughing, so hard that their stomachs hurt afterword.

Lightning smiled. These were the times that made even the crappiest days livable for her. She wished they would never, ever go away. "Hope" She said to the boy leaning against her. He looked up at her with his piercing emerald eyes. In an awkward motion, the soldier cradled the teen's face in her hands and kissed him. It wasn't a needy kiss, more along the lines of a loving kiss. They're lips stayed together for a minute or two before they broke apart. Then Lightning kissed him on the forehead and said,

"If you _ever_ have a bad day, you can always lean on me."

**End.**

**Only just over a thousand words, but enough to get a point across. I wrote this because I've got a case of writer's block on my other story Unseen and Undone (check it out!) and I think I just cured it.**

**I'm very happy with the way this turned out. Most of it was fluff but the kiss at the end turned out great. It wasn't supposed to be romantic either for those of you screaming 'underage!' it was supposed to be a 'I'll always be there' sort of thing. I think I nailed it.**

**Tell me what you think! Check out my other story Unseen and Undone. Read and review please!**

**-NMD15**


End file.
